1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for introducing a fluid into a microfluidic device, a system including the apparatus, and a method of using the apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for introducing a fluid, such as a sample, into the microfluidic device using pressure on the fluid, a system including the apparatus and a rotating device, and a method of using the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a biochip refers to a microfluidic device including a collection of microfluidic structures fabricated on a chip-shaped substrate to conduct tests including biochemical reactions in the microfluidic device. A driving pressure is necessary to provide a fluid into the microfluidic device, i.e., the biochip. External pumping means, such as a syringe pump or a vacuum pump, is used to provide such a driving pressure.
To satisfy the conditions upon which the microfluidic device can function correctly, the driving pressure should be properly controlled when the fluid, such as a sample or a buffer, is introduced. As microfluidic devices become more complex, it is becoming more important to properly control such a driving pressure. Accordingly, fluid introduction into the complex microfluidic devices requires more time and effort, and may require relatively complex auxiliary equipment.